


A Lesson for Natsu

by aeotae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeotae/pseuds/aeotae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the injustice of it all, the men of Fairy Tail endeavor to prepare Natsu for his new manly duty as Lucy's boyfriend.  Natsu/Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part One of Two

Upon the discovery that Natsu of all people had somehow gained free access to Lucy's extremely hot body, the remaining (single) male mages of Fairy Tail unite against the unfairness of it all. Given that they were the remaining male mages of Fairy Tail, this unification took place around Mirajane's bar and involved several barrels of hard liquor.

"Does he even care about how huge her tits are?" asked Macao, as he slumped between Wakaba and Cana (who, although not a man, was perfectly willing to discuss Lucy's curvaceous figure if she was going to get booze out of it). They all three, along with Max and Warren, sighed at the thought of Lucy's ample bosom being neglected.

"If he's a real man, he does," yelled Elfman, unsure but nonetheless enthusiastic. He'd never actually had any serious interest in Lucy or her assets, but he felt as though Natsu didn't quite qualify to be interested in them either.

Gray just stared into his drink, ignoring the occasional outbursts of woe and trying to think of the exact point that Natsu had managed to develop a romantic relationship with the stellar mage and whether or not he could have somehow prevented the situation with a well-timed ice cannon.

Next to Gray, resembling more of a melted pool of ginger and black, a certain lion spirit was unable to form actual words and had long ago regressed to grumbling and snarling. Never did he imagine that he, the great lady's man Loke, would ever be rejected in favor of a pink-haired coal-for-brains; he suffered under the dual blow to both his pride and his chances of getting into Lucy's panties.

Regardless of their thoughts and reasons for concern, all the men present felt a great sense of loss at the thought of Lucy being off the market.

"Aww, boys," drawled Cana, "the real question isn't whether or not he cares about her sexy body, but whether or not he knows what to do with it," because, she thought to herself, it would be an awful shame to waste that body, but a crime for her blonde haired friend to have to wait for Natsu to figure out his way around all those curves.

"Does he even know what sex is?" she wondered aloud.

At this question, the men felt even further defeated. Natsu really shouldn't have even qualified as a contender, so how did he win? They grumbled to themselves and shifted their eyes to their drinks, looking for answers or resolution.

Feeling inspired and somewhat less self-centered than those around her, Cana came to a decision.

"Someone should really teach him what to do; I know I don't want to deal with a sexually frustrated Lucy," she faux simpered and shuddered.

It took a moment for her words to translate into graphic images, but, when they did, the men of Fairy Tail shuddered for real. An angry Lucy was still a hot Lucy, but she was a really scary Lucy, too. It was all very confusing for their collective masculinity.

"Couldn't we just strap him to a train and take over instead?" asked Gray.

Loke perked up a bit at the suggestion.

Cana, amazed at the callous and shallow behavior, smacked him sloppily on the head.

"Dumbass," she reminded, "she lllliiikkes him. What are you going to do? Dye your hair pink and pretend that you can use fire magic?"

Gray, to his credit, did feel a little guilty about his suggestion, but he frowned grumpily regardless (he didn't like the suggestion that it would be so easy for him to pretend to be Natsu). Loke just resumed the full strength of his sulk; he had barely even begun to contemplate the missed opportunities of providing Lucy with unimaginable sensual pleasures.

"We could teach him to be a real man!" shouted Elfman, oblivious to the aid he was lending the scheming card mage and happy to step up to the plate like a real man would.

"Well," said Cana, entirely pleased with herself, "now that you mention it…I do have a few ideas about that..."

And thus, under the influence of more than the recommended amount of alcohol, the persuasive words of Cana Alberona, and general feelings of unfairness and fear, a plan was born.

It took a bit of deliberation, but it was eventually decided that their mysteriously adopted mission was best undertaken by only one brave mage.

Given his superior experience (a point that Macao and Wakaba had contested until they'd insisted on a thorough tally that had left them both emasculated), personal experience with Lucy (a point that Gray had contested until Loke clarified that it was all from theory, not practice), and general duty to serve his master's needs (a point that he had contested meant something much more direct), Loke had been the unfortunate male chosen to instruct another on the finer points of Lucy's body. Under the direction of Cana, his companions gallantly dragged him to Natsu's shack and deposited him before returning to their drunken revelry.

He only briefly wondered if he was sober enough to assassinate the fire slayer without anyone finding out.

An hour later, when Natsu finally came home after an evening of playing Sneak-Up-On-Lucy-While-She-Writes-Her-Novel (And-Attack-Her-With-Tickles!), he had not expected to see the spirit of the lion sprawled out in a hammock, half falling off and gripping the neck of a bottle in his hand.

Before Natsu had a chance to deface the spirit with a marker, Loke mustered the strength to raise his head up enough to glare dolefully over the top of his skewed sunglasses.

"So," he drawled, gesturing with the mostly empty bottle, "I'm hear to tell you what makes Lucy hot." Then he leaned sharply to the left and gracelessly flipped face-first onto the floor.

His shades skittered across the floor and bumped into the mannequin displaying Lucy's maid costume.

"…Although it looks like that might not be a problem," Loke mumbled to himself upon seeing the outfit. He attempted to make himself look a bit more respectable. He stood up straight, and tightened his tie. The atmosphere in the room shifted a bit.

"Natsu," he growled, "you aren't demeaning my master in anyway, are you?" He made sure to glower and glare menacingly.

"Huh?" Natsu cocked his head to the side, making a perfect picture of naiveté, "why would I be mean to Lucy? She's my girlfriend!"

The megawatt smile was slightly infuriating, but even the jealous spirit had to admit that the apparent glee on the dragon slayer's face was pretty damn adorable.

He sighed, resigned to his fate.

"Right, well, if she's going to be your girlfriend, there are a few things that you need to know how to do…"

It had taken some time, more than either party wanted to admit, to get Natsu to understand alternate meanings to the word "hot." This is mostly because Natsu refused to admit that anyone knew more about getting someone hotter than himself and continued to challenge Loke to fights until the disgruntled spirit had popped into the spirit world to escape the wildly spreading fires. When he returned, he had visual aids.

If Loke had any lingering doubt about the necessity of this plan, it was squashed at the look of absolute shock and embarrassment on Natsu's face when he unveiled the first of many diagrams.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two of Two

The next morning, the men of Fairy Tail were somehow feeling more despondent than they had felt the night before. Not only were they all regretting the quantities of alcohol they'd poured down their throats, but they also had to face the wrath of Mirajane, who had not been pleased at their potentially harmful meddling. She had far too much emotional investment in the epic romance of Natsu and Lucy for a bunch of envious little boys to ruin it by pushing them too far, too fast.

It hadn't helped their plight when Lucy had shown up mid-tirade (who would have guessed that Aquarius would actually be on her side about something?).

By the time Natsu showed up, most of the men in Fairy Tail had been thoroughly taught a lesson about objectification of women and ungentlemanly behavior. Loke, presumably, was just starting to learn it in the spirit world.

As soon as the fire dragon slayer threw open the doors, everyone was staring at him-everyone except for Lucy, who was busy looking at anything other than him. Ignoring them all, except for Mirajane, who earned a comically stern head nod, he quickly assumed an approximation of his most serious facial expression and ordered Happy to grab the job flyer with the highest number of jewels. His eyes quickly found the girl who was his best friend, partner, and girlfriend, and he strode purposefully to her. He grabbed her by the wrist and strode back out of the guild without saying a word or actually looking her in the face. Just feeling the smooth skin on the underside of her little wrist made him remember Loke's vivid lessons, and he felt like his face was going to burst into flame (a very real possibility). He had a mission to accomplish, and he couldn't afford too many distractions.

Oddly enough, Lucy did not protest. Behind him, Cana smirked and Mira sighed in relief. Happy, abandoned by the request board despite his successful fulfillment of his mission, had to be placated with a plate of fish.

Natsu had been feeling fired up at the guild, but now, alone with his favorite person in her apartment, he just felt a little lost. He was sitting on Lucy's bed with her, a position which had previously never caused either of them very much concern. Now, however, he could barely look at her without having his mind play back to all the things Loke had said about getting a girl on a bed ("It's all about the angle of approach, Natsu. Make it seem like you just want her to have a comfortable place to sit, and then insinuate yourself in an opportune position beside her."). He was paradoxically trying to mine all of Loke's lecture for helpful information while trying not to think about any part of Loke's lecture whatsoever (especially the diagrams).

Lucy seemed to be frozen in terror (and, unbeknownst to Natsu, hysterically conjuring more and more frightening scenarios about what her stupid spirit might have told him).

She summoned her will as best she could (she was a Fairy Tail mage! She could do this!).

"Natsu, be honest, did Loke really give you the, er—sex talk? What did he tell you?" she asked. The pathetic whine in her voice probably wasn't befitting of someone in her line of work.

"Uhh, well-yeah," he admitted, ignoring her second question.

Shockingly, this did nothing to dispel the tension in the room.

"Let's go on a mission!" Natsu desperately tried to change the subject, but it looked like Lucy wasn't going to buy it.

"We'll leave tomorrow at-" he continued, undeterred and ever stubborn, but then stopped as he noticed a muscle on Lucy's neck twitch at his voice.

"Natsu, a girl's neck is an often underestimated erogenous zone-that's an area that feels really good when you touch it right-no, it's not like a hidden switch that you have to find! It's a delicate art! It requires gentle kisses; massage the area with your lips, maybe nibble just a bit—well, maybe not with your teeth."

"We can sle-" he began, but then he remembered the new euphemisms he'd learned too.

"Oi! Do you have anything to eat! We could eat out-" and then he thought of other euphemisms for things he'd never heard of before as Lucy turned a new shade of red.

"Now, my master only deserves the best, so this is something you should do for her. It's called eating out, and it means your going to use your tongue to get her off-No, that's not some weird lion kink!-Just look at this picture.-No, I'm not telling you who it is.-Honestly, just look at this part here."

Natsu nervously rubbed the back of his head while he looked around her room, trying to find something to use as a distraction from the unbearable tension. It was stupid, really. He'd never felt tense around Lucy before.

"Listen, Lucy," he started, still feeling nervous, but quickly starting to feel more annoyed, "it's not like I asked Loke to come and tell me all that stuff! He was just there, and then he had pictures, and he kept talking about your skin and how I had to be manly about it!"

Lucy looked like she was torn between being aghast, outraged, and amused.

She settled for deflating and sighing, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face in the process. "I know, Natsu. You didn't ask for all of that. It was Cana who asked him to do it."

Several long and only slightly less awkward moments ticked by before Natsu realized he had something of his own to ask. "Say, Luce—why'd they do it? Get Loke to tell me all that stuff, I mean. What'd they think I needed to know it all for?"

Here, Lucy blushed (again). "I don't know, Natsu. I guess because, y'know, we're supposed to be dating now and everything."

Natsu looked puzzled for a moment, still not quite understanding why Loke, Cana, and everyone else had anything to do with his dating Lucy because, after all,"Luce is all mine!" which he guessed might answer his question anyway.

"Shut up, idiot! I'm not a possession!" Lucy protested, but Natsu was too busy poking her and squeezing various innocuous places on her body to notice. He continued until she finally cracked and, falling back onto her bed, forgot her anger in a fit of giggles.

"Lucy, I have another question—why'd Loke know all of those things he told me anyway?"

Here, Lucy re-assumed the mantle of aggression and fury and promptly kicked Natsu across the room for making such a lewd suggestion. "It's wasn't because he's done any of it if that's what you think! Stupid, how dare you say that to a lady!"

"Sorry, sir!" Natsu cowered before her wrath.

"And don't call me sir!"

The gloomy tension that had sat between them was effectively broken by their return to a more usual form of interaction. All they needed now was for Happy to swoop in and demand a fish, but Happy wasn't going to appear, not tonight.

Natsu picked himself off of the floor and returned to his usual place on Lucy's bed, no longer feeling as uncomfortable about the proximity. It was nice to know that Lucy was still Lucy even if various parts of her body had taken on various new meanings.

Smiling at the realization, he decided that it was probably time to just get everything out in the open.

Looking directly into her eyes, Natsu began, possibly naïvely unaware of the likely outcome: "Loke told me to make you feel really good; he told me that it would be my job. He told me that you'd like to have your neck kissed, and that you'd like to have your nipples pinched just a little, and that running my finger between your breasts will make you moan. He told me that I should whisper while I thrust into you slowly, but that I should just kiss your skin when I'm going fast. He said that you'd want to be able to press your thighs against my hips, and that if I burned off your bra, you'd probably get mad but then let me do anything I wanted to you if I didn't stop to apologize."

Lucy's face began to flush, and it was easy for Natsu's heightened senses to pick out the way that her pupils dilated. Loke had told him that these were good signs and meant he should try to take off her clothes. He found himself liking the idea even if it had been Loke's. He kept his gaze leveled on Lucy's own, but he moved his hands stealthily to her clothes. He grinned wickedly at the thought of actually burning off her bra, but he was pretty sure that Lucy wasn't going to forgive that regardless of Loke's assurance.

As more of her skin was bared before him, he couldn't help but gulp. Just looking at her made him excited. She was so pretty, and she always made him smile.

He continued, not wanting her to pay too much attention to the situation and kind of liking the way her body shivered at every other word: "He said that you'd probably want to do it missionary-style, which means that you lay on your back while I'm between your legs, but that if I convinced you to do it on your hands and knees, you'll probably moan twice as loud and cum twice as fast. I shouldn't do that unless we don't have much time because you're the type of girl who will want to look at my face."

By the end of his admission, he'd managed to assume the position he decided that he preferred; he kneeled over her, one hand on either side of her shoulders, one knee between her thighs. Even though he wasn't touching her anywhere near the suggested locations, he could feel the heat of her body, especially below her waist. He wasn't used to someone else's body feeling hot against him; it made him feel cozy and warm.

"The thing is though, Luce, I didn't like Loke thinking all of those things about you, even if I know he'll never get to do it. He told me to do all of those things to you like he knew what you'd like just because you're a kind of girl, but I think that's stupid because you aren't just some girl—you're my Lucy, and I don't care what that idiot said, I'm going to kiss you how I want to kiss you, and I'm going to touch you like I want to touch you!"

Natsu smiled at the blush on her face and leaned down to nuzzle between her breasts—they were always so perfectly soft, and, when he pressed himself into them, he loved being able to hear her heart beat reassuringly. If being her boyfriend meant that he got to lay his head there more often, then he was even more pleased with himself that he had asked her to be his girl.

Now that he was able to bask in the experience a little more, he did kind of want to see what might happen if he kissed them. What would her skin around her pink nipples taste like? Would it make her heart beat even faster than when they were fighting together for their lives? He decided to find out.

Lucy slid her hands into Natsu's pink hair and gently began twirling the locks between her fingertips. She could see the corners of his mouth lift up into a wide grin, and, even though his eyes were closed, she still admired the adorable way they crinkled at the edges. He nuzzled further into the space between her breasts. It might have been because she wasn't usually hypersensitive, but she'd never known that just the soft puffs of Natsu's exhalation could be so arousing. It was just a gentle tickle, really, but it made her nipples tighten as the warm air touched them. She found herself wishing he would do a little more.

It was lucky that as Lucy found herself wishing for an unspecific more, Natsu gave into his curiosity and flicked his tongue against the top of one breast.

Lucy gasped a little bit, half surprised and half pleased. Easily encouraged (and not exactly one for holding back), Natsu followed his tongue with his lips and began sucking gently on the soft flesh.

He heard Lucy's heart start beating faster.

He picked himself up off of Lucy's body so that he was on all fours again, surrounding her. Not because he wanted her to feel as though he was going to ravish her or dominate her or any of that other stuff that Loke had told him about. He just wanted better access to her pretty pink nipples, and he wanted to be able to see her face, too. Without delay, he sucked a nipple gently into his mouth, and he was pleased when it made Lucy moan a little. He was even more pleased when his nose picked up on something especially enticing (the fact that Loke hadn't even known to address the meaning of a woman's scent didn't help to suppress Natsu's growing ego).

Now, here was something that Loke had actually helped him with. His instincts were telling him to just plunge into Lucy immediately, but the lion spirit had cautioned against that. He'd told Natsu all about the intricacies of a woman's body and made sure to emphasize the importance of build-up (for the first time at least).

Fingers or tongue first, he'd told him. Natsu chose the latter, and he shifted himself downward accordingly. Lucy's eyes got big, her mind again wondering at the depth of Loke's lessons.

Natsu knew that his sloppy kisses and licks weren't exactly what Loke had described, but it didn't seem like Lucy minded much when he started to get into it. He decided to throw the diagrams and explanations out of the window—it's not like he could concentrate when he was being assaulted with all the sounds, scents, and tastes of Lucy. He found out pretty quickly for himself what Lucy really seemed to like. She was moaning and pulling at his shoulders, urging him upwards even as her body begged him not to stop. Her eyes were brighter than anything he'd ever seen and he knew without anyone telling him that he wanted to hold her body against his so she could never get away.

He'd always been a better hands-on, heat of the moment kind of learner, Natsu decided, and, as he crawled his way back up her body, Lucy looked like she couldn't agree more.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hoped you liked it. Yeah, yeah, I know I kind of went with the fade to black approach at the end there, but I felt like anything after that would just be cliché sex scene material. Let me know what you think with a review!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I attempted to use dialogue. It's not exactly my strongest point, so I hope it doesn't sound too stilted. Let me know what you think!


End file.
